deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs. Godzilla
Description Interlude Godzilla (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pl54mC8xdNI) Wiz: Gojira. Boomstick: A tragedy, a cursed and defiled innocent creature, birthed by the horrors of Nuclear Weapons. (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QixqMhvlGaQ) Wiz: But this horror gave him tremendous power for revenge, and he took it. Boomstick: He has nigh-infinite stamina, a Sub-Atomic healing factor, and the physical strength of a God. Wiz: This lead him to his default weapon, the Atomic Breath. Boomstick: Having the average yield of multiple supernovas, he can shape it differently in many ways, and to top it off, it has the heat of a number which I can't read. Wiz: He can take it further with the Hyper Atomic Breath, a much more powerful version of the default ray. Boomstick: He can utilize it for a short-ranged nuclear pulse, he can take this further with the full-powered version. Wiz: He can use the Tri-Atomic Breath, three Atomic Breaths expelled in one charge, used in multiple ways. Boomstick: However, none of this compares to his Red Spiral Ray. (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBmCXcEIBVs) Wiz: He used this to take down SpaceGodzilla, the clone who has Small Galaxy level durability and absorbed multiple supernovas. Boomstick: He can take this shit even further! The Super Red Spiral Ray is at-least 3X more powerful than the normal version. Wiz: He can absorb electricity to a great extent and use it in multiple ways. Boomstick: He can casually run at Transonic+ speeds, react at super-luminous speeds, which are multiple times greater than the limit of MFTL+. Wiz: He's strong enough to throw a City sized Spaceship to the Moon in seconds, punches hard enough to cause massive gashes in SpaceGodzilla, and has lived since the Permian period. (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNsFaI2Gxb0) Boomstick: He has multiple powerful forms! Such as Super Godzilla, which multiplies every aspect of him by 2000X+. Wiz: His Burning form has the Super Red Spiral Ray as his default weapon, and when he explodes it is as powerful as the Big Bang. Boomstick: Finally, he can unlock his Keizer form at will, this form has absolutely infinite, universal power and has the fucking ''Hyper Spiral Ray!'' Wiz: Not to mention he has soul manipulating capabilities, extreme offensive telepathy, kinetic powers and- Boomstick: And the ability to fucking cause suicide by his mere presence! Wiz: Despite that, he's not invincible. Boomstick: Even though he's fast, he is kinda clumsy and is sensitive to light, and he will Meltdown at the weirdly low temperature of 1100 Fahrenheit...huh. Wiz: Even though it's normally hidden and very hard to hit, his second brain in his tail will partly paralyze him if given constant attack. Boomstick: But otherwise, there is a perfect reason why they call him the King of the Monsters. (Godzilla roars) Bowser (Cue ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hl-PlcfTE6o) Wiz: Bowser, the Koopa King. Boomstick: Maybe some sort of mixed breed between a turtle and a dragon. Wiz: Anyway, let's begin with Bowser's arsenal. First he has his Koopa Clown Car, which he can summon at will, and let's him fly, drop huge cannon balls, and smash enemies with a surprising amount of force, as it shakes Bowser's Castle! Boomstick: Then he's even got the Super Bell, which transforms him into Meowser. Meowser is practically invincible, can scale an entire skyscraper, and he can also use his claws, tail, and Flame Breath to hurt enemies! Then, Bowser also carries a total of 5 Double Cherries to duplicate himself. Wiz: But then there's Bowser's strongest piece of arsenal. The Dream Stone. This can grant any wish of Bowser's, and is potentially limitless. Then again, through good thoughts and powerful magic, Peach & Starlow were able to destroy the Dream Stone. But no physical attacks can harm the Dream Stone. Even if it is destroyed however, Bowser can absorb it, transforming into Dreamy Bowser. Boomstick: ...HE'S A FUCKING RAINBOW!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! A RAINBOW ISN'T GONNA HURT SOMEONE!!! Wiz: Hear me on this one Boomstick. You'll be surprised! Dreamy Bowser is immensely more powerful than normal, possibly having his power increased hundreds of times over. He can create anything, duplicate himself, use telekinesis, heal himself, block anything with his right arm, and can grow in size. Dreamy Bowser's Flame Breath is also immensely strengthened, as it is much bigger, much stronger, and can even be split into 3 different beams at once! Not to mention Dreamy Bowser can even throw Mario or Luigi around the world in a few seconds, and create giant shockwaves just by stomping the ground. Boomstick: ...HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! A RAINBOW IS GOD, KIDS!!! Wiz: Even with all that, Bowser also is a fearless fighter, with many abilities outside of his arsenal. (Cue ~ Pre-DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. ''Let's settle this debate '''once and for all.' Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A ''DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLE!!!!'' DEATH BATTLE! Bowser Jr. & Baby Godzilla were getting into an argument over who was stronger. Baby Godzilla then tackled Bowser Jr., so he could see his strength. Bowser had seen this however. "HEY! DON'T HIT MY SON!" Bowser shouted, and jumped down in front of Baby Godzilla, scaring him. He ran behind Godzilla, who was pissed, and let out a huge roar. "Hmph. Maybe this thing will be a challenge!" Bowser smirked, and entered a battle stance. However, Godzilla was as ready as ever. FIGHT! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Metal Mario875 Category:'Kirby VS Godzilla' themed Death Battles